User talk:TheKawaiiPandaz
Hi it's Lagoona Hatter !!! please leave a message if you'd like toLagoona hatter (talk) 20:17, September 22, 2015 (UTC) MadHatter Thanks! You have a nice profile pic too! My profile pic came from fairest on ice webisode. When Faybelle is "showing off" her skating skills to Duchess. Hahhah love that part! ♥ P.S. I got the highest grades ever in the whole Grade 5 in exams! Do you want me to show my grades to you? Yes or No? ♥E.V Beauty♥ (talk) 22:37, September 24, 2015 (UTC)Endeavor beauty :) Woah really? You think that Raven could be like anyone else? To be honest, I like her good side but I'm going to miss her bad side if that's going to happen. I mean, everyone can miss her bad side like she's casting spells that backfires, freezes everybody by using her magic ,etc.. And no, you're not overracting. You're just expressing your true opinion. And I like it! And can I show my grades to you in my exams? PLEASE?? ;( dog eyes ♥E.V Beauty♥ (talk) 09:04, September 25, 2015 (UTC)Endeavor beauty♥ You only watch the first part of the MH boovie? That's cool! But why you didn't watch the second part? Is it hard to find? Or no one uploaded it yet? Anyways, here are my grades in exams: 1. GMRC (Good Manners & Right Conduct) Score: 60/60 Average Score: 100% 2. Home Economics Score: 59/60 Average Score: 99% 3. Science Score: 63/70 Average Score: 93% 4. MAPE (Music, Arts & Physical Education) Score: 59/60 Average Score: 99% 5. Computer Score: 60/60 Average Score: 100% 6. History Score: 69/70 Average Score: 99% 7. Reading & Language Score: 77/80 Average Score: 97% 8. Mathematics/ Math Score: 68/70 Average Score: 98% 9. Filipino (A Philippines' class) Score: 66/70 Average Score: 96% That's all! Ok maybe I'm bragging about my grades, am I? ♥E.V Beauty♥ (talk) 00:30, September 26, 2015 (UTC)Endeavor beauty♥ #love my grades Really you watch the WHOLE movie? That's cool! Seriously? Am I really related to Einstein? Hahaha..lolllll And many of my classmates ask me that "Why are you so smart?" This is how I answer "I don't know....I just studied and this is the result..." Ok maybe this is the part I was bragging. Hehehe, anyways, you are going to buy the Maddie doll? Yayaay you take my advice! And about the movie, what is it about? Can you tell me, please?? Sorry, I'm not really a MH fan but you can tell me all about it! Mmmmmmm what if I watch that boovie, what will be my reaction? Can you guess it? Here are the choices: A. The movie is a rip-off but I still like it B. The movie is really a rip-off and no, I don't like it C. IDK And thanks for praising me to be smart! I really appreciate it. ♥E.V Beauty♥ (talk) 09:07, September 27, 2015 (UTC)Endeavor beauty♥ Oh hey again! Sorry i didn't read your messages b4 'cause I was like SUPER BUSY in school. Plus, we just had our sportsfest today! It wasn't really hexciting but everyone still had fun except me. Bcuz I didn't play a game. Dodgeball is my game but its going to happen tomorrow (our sportsfest is until Friday) and all like I did there is cheerdancing and cheering for my team. So how's your day? Hopre it was good! :) ♥E.V Beauty♥ (talk) 09:07, September 30, 2015 (UTC)Endeavor beauty♥ User page As our rules state, users are only allowed to have up to 5 images in their user pages. Please consider on deleting a few for everything to comply with our ruels. "I'll fight because Eren told me to." ~Vale ♥☁ (talk) 09:32, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Sophie Jeisman has already been dealt with accordingly as I've already warned her about how she talks to others. I just came to message you because of your user page. Would you kindly delete a few images and leave a maximum of five images on there, please? "I'll fight because Eren told me to." ~Vale ♥☁ (talk) 23:56, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Oh hey again! Sorry again for not reading your messages in time.And no i don't fearlead. So what profile? The pic of you or the "about yourself" section/profile? And I'm sorry to hear that your day is boring...For me my days are always busy. That's why I'm always offline this days. #ROUGHDAYSINSCHOOL But the good news is.....I don't have classes today! Whippeeeee! :) ♥E.V Beauty♥ (talk) 13:25, October 2, 2015 (UTC)Endeavor beauty♥ Ooooooh I can see the changes in your profile. Now I understand....Hex ya later! <3 ♥E.V Beauty♥ (talk) 13:29, October 2, 2015 (UTC)Endeavor beauty♥ Poll Eh, that's okay with the user page stuff. However, I would like to discuss about the polls as I've seen you've used the template. Editing the template without admin permission or community permission may lead to consequences in the future, meaning that you may be potentially blocked if you don't have community or admin consent with polls. I hope that's understandable. "I'll fight because Eren told me to." ~Vale ♥☁ (talk) 02:07, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Yeah I did! Its simply magical! Did you like it too? ♥E.V Beauty♥ (talk) 11:30, October 3, 2015 (UTC)Endeavor beauty♥ And how did you delete your old images and place new images in your profile? Sorry to ask questions like this. I'm just curious! Heheehe P.S. Can you do braid hairstyles? ♥E.V Beauty♥ (talk) 11:38, October 3, 2015 (UTC)Endeavor beauty♥